


Magic Fingers

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [48]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s05e12 Bad Blood, F/M, Fictober, prompt, revival, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Prompt request: hotel room tropes, magic fingers, and weird showering habits abound. Bad Blood style.





	Magic Fingers

“Mulder I’m really not in the mood for this.” Scully says as she trudges up the motel stairs after him.   
“Well obviously I am to blame for the lack of rooms.” Mulder responds sarcastically but can’t keep the grin from his face.   
Scully just shakes her head. It had been a long day of ‘mermaid’ autopsies and long boring boat rides in the rain. All that Scully wanted was a warm shower and some pizza, alone.   
She was beginning to wonder if she was too old to be following Mulder cross country like this but she knew that was not really what was bothering her.   
When they had started working together again Scully had tried to be very clear with him that they were going to remain platonic. Saying it was easier than making it true.   
Back in the 90s when she didn’t know what it felt like to have Mulder inside her or what his lips tasted like it was easier to ignore her lust for him.   
In those day’s she was an expert at ignoring her feelings for him but it’s more difficult 20 years later when she knows the various things he can do with his tongue.   
“I’m going to take a shower!” Mulder announces as he throws his bag on the bed.   
“No you’ll use up all the hot water!” Scully whines.   
Mulder spins on his heel, “You could join me?”   
Scully tries to hide how much she wants to with a grimace and a shrug.   
“Just be quick Mulder. I’m going to order some pizza.” Scully sulks to the phone by the bed and orders the food.   
She was pleasantly surprised to find that the bed had magic fingers. When they were on the road all the time she tended to see a lot of them but presently she couldn’t remember the last time she’d slept in one.   
Rummaging through her purse, she comes up with a few quarters and pops them in the machine.   
The vibrations of the bed feet good on her aching back and she relaxes into it and tries not to think about all the ways the bed had been defiled.   
She can hear Mulder in the shower and her tired mind begins to imagine the water flowing over his hard body. Scully imagines licking some of that water off of Mulder’s still finely sculpted abs.   
She groans, she had brought her vibrator for this very purpose but sharing a room means she’d just have to live with it.  
Or take care of yourself in the shower. She thinks to herself.  
Mulder had dragged her to a costal town in Main in March to look for mermaids, two of which had allegedly been found and brought to the police.   
Before doing the autopsy, which, would have cleared, the whole thing up Mulder encouraged the local constabulary to take them on a 3-hour tour of the coast in the rain looking for mermaids.   
Naturally it had turned out to be a couple of expired body modifiers. The two young adults had what looked like gills and fins and were covered in fine tattoos of scales.   
When the magic fingers run out Scully puts in another quarter and is happy to not hear the shower.   
She throws herself back onto the vibrating bed and waits for her partner and the food.   
Next thing she knew she was waking up on a still bed next to a boxer clad Mulder who was helping himself to the pizza.   
“Why didn’t you wake me up?” She asks irritated.   
He shrugs and holds out a slice of pizza.   
“I don’t think it’s poisoned.” He offers.   
Rolling her eyes she takes the piece from him and heads toward the bathroom to finally take her shower.   
Mulder clears his throat loudly and she turns to him.   
“What?” She asks.   
“Um… The shower might be out of hot water…”   
“You’re kidding.” She says flatly.   
Mulder shakes his head, trying to look innocent.   
Scully sighs and wonders if she could poison the pizza herself.   
“Oooooo! Magic fingers!” Mulder says excitedly before plopping a quarter into the machine.   
Scully slumps back into the bed but keeps her distance from Mulder.   
“Doesn’t this take you back Scully?” Mulder asks after they finished up the pizza.   
The Beverly Hillbillies plays quietly on the TV and Scully tires to ignore how damn good Mulder looks. She can tell that he’d meant what he said when he told her that he’d been doing better. It was obvious from his prominent ab muscles and strong arms that he was working out again. This wasn’t the young lanky Mulder she’d first met. This Mulder was stacked and Scully found it difficult to concentrate when he was sitting next to her wearing just his boxers and an undershirt.   
“You’re thinking of Chaney, Texas.” Scully replies.  
Mulder nods, “What a great case.” He says wistfully.   
Scully looks at him, baffled, “What part of that case was great?”   
“The vampire sheriff with the buck teeth.” Mulder says simply.   
“He didn’t have buck teeth! And I don’t believe he was a vampire either.”   
“No! Scully! Come on! You know they were vampires!” Mulder throws his hands in the air dramatically.   
“I know no such thing. I know that there was suspicious activity in the town most likely due to the presence of a vampire worshiping cult.”  
Mulder covers his face and moans dramatically.   
“Scullleeeeeyyyyyyy….” He shakes his head but didn’t say anything more.  
“I’m sorry this didn’t turn out to be mermaids.” Scully says, not sounding sorry at all.   
Mulder glares at her, “There were other sightings, the bodies were not the only evidence.”   
“Sure Mulder.” Scully says trying to hide a smile.   
“At least the Sheriff here has good teeth…” Mulder mumbles.   
“Sheriff Hartwell’s teeth were perfectly normal. The buck teeth are a figment of your jealous imagination.”   
“Jealous? I have nothing to be jealous of! I got the girl in the end!” Mulder says.  
The playfulness died between them as Mulder realized that he’d had the girl but had lost her.   
“Thanks for coming Scully.” Mulder says quietly after a couple minutes.   
She smiles and takes his hand in both of hers before laying her head on his shoulder.   
“When do you think the water will be warm again?” Scully asks.   
Mulder shrugs.   
“Cause when it warms up I might need some help in the shower. I’m pretty sore.”


End file.
